


Our New Normal

by TheHappyGeek



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Disabled Q, M/M, disabled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and James are recently married, and Q is paralyzed. This is about their ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SEX IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

Major sat up in bed he was the early morning riser in the relationship. James was still sleeping like a baby, he didn’t have work for a few days and so Major was allowing James to sleep in.  
James rolled over and pulled the sheets from Major. Major chuckled and took his computer from the bedside table and put a pillow over his legs and put the computer on top of the pillow. James was wrapping himself in the sheets and Major smiled at his cute husband. James was a very snuggly person and he rolled over and ended up lying next to Major with the bundle of covers. He nuzzled into the side of Major’s leg. Major chuckled he couldn’t feel it however he could see James cuddled in close with his leg and he could remember what it felt like. He ran his hand over James’ short blonde hair and typed his password into his computer with his other hand.   
James eyes fluttered open and he moaned in tiredness.  
“Good morning, James.” Major said as he brushed his hand over Bond’s hair.  
“Good morning Major.” James said as he slowly sat up. “Would you like a cup of tea?"  
Major nodded as he started to look at some random technical articles on the internet.   
James slowly rose up out of bed and stood up revealing his tighty-whities, he stretched his back and went to Major’s side of the bed.   
“Let’s go to the kitchen Major.” James said as he pushed Major’s chair to the edge of the bed.  
Major put the computer on James’ side of the bed and then raised his arms up.  
James scooped Major into his arms and transported him into his chair, “Remember when you wouldn’t let me pick you up.”  
Major slipped his black finger-less gloves on his hands, “Yes, James, but I never allowed anyone to pick me up. I don’t like being helped-”  
“-But it’s different with you. Yes I know, love.” James said as they started heading into the kitchen.  
Major rolled himself into the large kitchen. Their house had had to undergo a massive reconstruction project when they first bought it because the doorways and hallways were too tight for Major’s chair.   
James reached into the cupboard and pulled out two mugs and filled them both with water as Major rolled over to the stereo and put on some slow dance music.  
“Dance with me?” Major asked as he rolled back over to his husband.  
James chuckled and left the mugs on the counter, abandoned, and he took his husband’s hands and pulled him out into the open floored area.   
Major nestled his head on James’ chest and held Major’s hand and slowly started to lean a little side to side and swaying his hips.  
James pressed a kiss to the top of Major’s head and they slowly started to move in a circle and at the end of the song James twirled Major into a kiss.  
“Thank you for dancing with me, James.” Major said as he lifted his head off James’ chest.  
James smiled at Major, a smile of true happiness that was really only seen around Major, “It was my pleasure Mr. Bond. Now. Let’s go into the kitchen shall we?”  
Major nodded and he rolled over to the stereo and turned the music off. He then headed over to the kitchen just as James placed the tea and coffee on the table with a few scones that he had picked up yesterday evening while on his way home. Major rolled into his slot at the table and James sat in his chair, Major thanked James and leaned over the table and then kissed his husband.  
“I love you Bond.” Major said as he picked up his tea.  
“I love you too Bond.” James responded as he looked into Major’s large brown eyes and melted internally.  
Major lifted the cuppa tea up to his lips and took a sip, “It’ll be nice having some time off of work for a few days.”  
“I know. Major?”  
“Yes, Bond.” Major asked as he took another sip of tea and looked at his husband.  
James looked at Major in the eyes, “I’ve been thinking.” He started, he took a sip of coffee, “that I want to quit the field.”  
Major looked at James with his eyes wide open, “James?”  
“It would be a big change Major. I know you want a family, and I want a family with you. It’s not right to have a family while I’m away and could die. I need to be selfish. I want to be selfish. I don’t want to risk my life anymore. I want to have my family here with me. I used to not care if I would die while on a mission, but now I don’t want to.”  
“James. That’s okay. I would rather have you home then out in the field if that’s what you prefer.”  
“Maybe I’ll train incoming field agents. I think I’ll talk to M on my first day back.” James said as he sipped his coffee.  
James and Major sipped their drinks as they had their breakfast.   
Once they finished off their scones, James and Major went over to the couch and Major laid on top of James as they watched the daily news.   
Around ten o’clock, James ruffled Major’s hair, “Time to get in the shower.” James lifted Major into his chair and took him into the their bathroom.   
Their bathroom was outfitted with a massive shower.  
Bond slid his hand under Major’s butt and lifted him up and carried him over to Major’s shower chair and gently sat him down.   
“James, I love you.” Major said as he kissed James ‘ taut stomach.  
“I love you too Major. Now let’s get clean.” James said rather happily.  
Major didn’t know whether to be frightened or not by his partner’s unusually happy mood. He felt a little uneasy. Major reached for the shampoo behind him but James snagged it first, “Major, I want to wash your hair.” Major nodded as James uncapped the bottle and squirted a quarter-sized amount onto his palm.  
“When’s your next mission?” Major asked as James’ hands drove into Major’s curls.  
“Normally you know my schedule and I’m asking you.”  
“I’ve been very busy Bond, I didn’t have time to check your schedule, much less my own.”  
Bond looked away from Major not wanting to see the reaction to what he was going to say, “I have to go out Monday. It’s gonna be a long one too.” He massaged the shampoo into Major’s hair.  
“I hate it when you’re gone long.”  
James nodded and kissed Major, “Hopefully this will be the last one Major. The only problem will be M’s reaction to me leaving the service.”  
“I can’t imagine him liking to lose his best employee.” Major said as his head was viciously rubbed.  
James kissed the top of his head again and slowly let water peel away the shampoo suds.  
“Well that’s his problem. But, for now, you’re gonna be a clean little boy.”  
“Yes master.” Major said as he bowed his head and James yanked his hair a little bit. “Master, please, don’t hurt me.” Major added as he kissed James’ cock.  
“Do you want it?” James asked lifting up his balls and wagging his dick in Major’s face.  
“Please, sir, I wanna suck you off, I want a treat.” Major said as James dragged his dick across Major’s face.   
James slowly inserted his dick into Major’s mouth and Major started to go at it while James lightly held Major’s head and guided him back and forth. It didn’t take long until James came in Major’s mouth, Major of course swallowed and James nodded, “Good boy.”   
James looked down at his lover’s cock, it wasn’t erect.  
Ever since Major’s accident he hadn’t been able to achieve an erection, much less cum. The doctors said this was common in paralysis patients and that it was a form of erectile dysfunction, and that Major could take erectile dysfunction meds before sex, but it was always hard to determine when he should take them, because sometimes they took longer to work than other times.   
Major looked down at his flaccid cock and James did the same, James was the first to speak, “Is it worth it to take the meds?”  
Major sighed and shook his head, “No. I would rather save it for tonight.”  
James hugged Major to his chest, “I’m sorry that this is so difficult for you Major. I wish that I could do something more to help.”  
“James. You are doing all that you can do. I feel so much better now than I did a couple months ago. It’s just difficult sometimes, but you make it better.” Major said as he turned his face up towards James.   
James’ eyes were welling up with tears, “We can talk to the doctor again if you want. And try a different pill.”  
“I’ll call him tomorrow. Now, James, sit down.” Major commanded.  
James followed orders and sat on the bottom of the tub in between Major’s legs.   
Major squirted shampoo into his palm and slowly massaged it into James’ hair, “James, you know that you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“Q, I’m always going to worry about you.” James interrupted with a sigh.  
Major continued massaging the shampoo in, “James, you don’t need to quit the field because of me.”  
James chuckled, “I want to quit the field because of us, Major.”  
Major’s fingers started working more vigorously, “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Major, I’ve never been more sure of anything, love.”  
Major started to rinse James’ hair out and once all the shampoo was out he pressed a kiss to James’ head, “I love you, 007.”  
“I love you too, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something to put into the story P.M. me! :)


End file.
